


你是浪子别泊岸

by Theresswan



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresswan/pseuds/Theresswan





	你是浪子别泊岸

#李鹤东x你# 你是浪子别泊岸

 

【严禁上升】  
 

 

正文

   
   
你是浪子别泊岸，  
一般人都难以抵抗。  
众生都堕入情网，  
你是我们唯一寄望。  
 

   
你坐在上铺的边缘，两条腿晃荡着，盯着开门进来的李鹤东。  
——昨天你请假回了家过你的十八岁生日。你那几乎从不同时出现的父母陪你吃了顿尴尬的饭，又陪你玩了一天，倒玩的你浑身不自在。你猛的想起了你男朋友李鹤东得知你十八岁的第一天根本没法儿见他一面时的阴沉脸色，更觉得不顺心。在家呆了一夜，剩余的假也不想去销，又凑上周末，干脆翻墙进了李鹤东的宿舍，守株待兔。  
   
见着自己床上窝着的小姑娘，李鹤东先是一愣，而后倒是满满的惊喜。“还知道回来哪？”少年吊起抹不怀好意的笑，走近几步，一把紧攥住了姑娘伶仃的脚踝。  
他的掌心干燥微烫，服服帖帖的盖住了你整个脚踝，手底下轻轻磨蹭着，带起一层薄薄的颤栗。你耳尖有点发烫，却因此想到了什么。

李鹤东比你大两岁。在一起的时候你才十七，他已经成了年。虽说是站在青春巅峰的璀璨年纪，却着实有点尴尬——你不是感受不到每次接吻时他急促的呼吸，也不能对他下意识摸索上前胸的手视而不见。坐在他腿上的时候，免不了和他腿间有个亲密接触——你其实不抵触。把自己完完整整的交给李鹤东，顺理成章到你没什么遗憾和怨言。只不过是他心疼你，总会忍了再忍，一把把你箍进怀里，沉沉的吻就落在了发顶。  
问起来，李鹤东就只会嬉皮笑脸告诉你，和未成年人上床，这他妈叫强奸。他神色一贯不羁，却也带了星星点点的深情。

你低头对上李鹤东亮晶晶的眼底，心里一动。心动就得行动，你一向也不是个拖泥带水的人。想到这儿，你顺手甩开了松松垮垮的外套，挪了挪身子，另一只脚踩上梯子。  
“我想抱你。”你晃荡着仍旧被人握着的脚踝，瘪了瘪嘴。  
“来。”李鹤东仍带了笑瞧着你，下意识抿过嘴唇。他松开捏着纤细脚踝的手，好整以暇的张开双臂等着你。  
你嘿嘿一乐，脚上使力，闭上眼一下扑了过去。直到落入个温暖又坚实的胸膛，被人紧紧搂住，你也立马从善如流的抬腿环上人窄窄的腰间，整个人腻腻歪歪的挂在李鹤东身上。

   
李鹤东时常觉得自个儿家的小姑娘就是老天爷派来专门治他的。寻思了大半个月该怎么给人庆祝成年生日，好不容易等一切差不多敲定了，姑娘又告诉她得回家去过。小脸儿皱成一团，李鹤东有火也只能往心里撒。姑娘前脚走，他后脚就去了网吧通宵——也一直板着个脸，搞得身边兄弟战战兢兢的。  
操，邋里邋遢的大老爷们儿，连他妈自己姑娘的半根头发丝儿都比不上。  
昏昏沉沉的想着回来睡一觉，一进门就看见了坐在自己床上笑的和煦的你。这一天多里攒下的郁闷和无奈，倒都开始有了个消散的迹象。

   
“我十八了……”勾紧了李鹤东的后颈，你埋首在他肩窝里，声音有些发闷。  
“我知道啊，我不还……”听着颇是幽怨的语气，李鹤东的话却又被你截了去。  
“我说，我十八啦。”脸上有点发烫，你实在是没法儿把这心思宣之于口——但又觉得暗示仍不够清晰，你想了想，干脆就着这姿势蹭起他的胸膛。  
“你……”姑娘绵绵的小奶音从耳边炸开，温热又柔软的胸脯隔着两层布料重重的顶上自己胸口，李鹤东嗓子有点发紧，托着人膝弯的手也涔了层细汗。“你他妈别乱动。”话说出口，也染了三分情欲。  
“……你以前嫌我小，现在行了啊。”你轻轻吻了一下他近在咫尺的肩膀。“李鹤东，我愿意的。”  
李鹤东一怔，微微挺了腰，对上你羞怯却决然的眼神。少年鼓点似的心跳一下紧过一下，透过炽热的胸口一路横冲直撞，河流入海一样，悉数落进姑娘缠绵的心底，是一片燎原的火，也是百结的柔肠。是只能对彼此言明的缱绻情潮，也是两段热烈青春相汇而爆开的耀眼光芒。  
后来的李鹤东常常会梦见这个时刻。怎样相爱，怎样分开，早已在他的记忆里淡去。只有女孩儿的一句“我愿意”，是他开启过往的密钥，也成为他未来人生的起点。  
 

喉结滚了一遭，李鹤东眯了眼睛，扬起的嘴角带来的笑意，倒显得危险迷人。他收紧了胳膊，提了提姑娘的身子，快走两步，托着屁股把人放在了桌上。  
“想好了？您可别玩儿我。”  
少年胳膊撑在了你腿侧，高大身形堪堪罩住了你的。  
“我可不敢。”你抿嘴一乐，抬头吻上了他。姑娘甜滋滋的唇瓣撞了过来，李鹤东略略一惊，而后就投入了这场过早被注入了情欲色彩的接吻。  
俩人目的明确，唇齿间的厮磨反侧也没有持续太久。少年的舌尖滚烫，裹挟着爱意与热情涤荡了姑娘的口腔。李鹤东有些心急，却仍温柔的照顾到每一处角落。交缠的舌辗转过后槽牙，你几乎以为自己马上要被吞吃入腹。这个吻淋漓尽致，分开的也暧昧不清——一条银丝隐约挂在你们的嘴边，轻颤几下，终于断了。  
你气喘吁吁，被亲的浑浑噩噩，直觉一样的缠住李鹤东的眼神。稻草似的，却说不清是救命的那一根，还是压死骆驼的那一根。李鹤东的眼角也泛了红，嘴唇上挂着层水光，颊侧的肌肉鼓了鼓。抬手揪着后领一把拽下了自己的T恤。少年的肩宽腰窄，有些清瘦，仍能看清大臂上紧绷绷的肌肉，墨色的纹身一时也清晰分明。  
你还没来得及反应，上衣的下摆就被扯着脱了下来。  
   
姑娘明明一脸懵懂，落在李鹤东眼里却硬是透着骨子里的娇媚撩人。姑娘墨色内衣衬着白皙的皮肤，很是傲人的上围偏偏搭上副天真清纯的模样儿，湿漉漉的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他瞧，瞧的他一腔热血急急的涌向了下腹，全然没了思考的能力。  
李鹤东摸索着解开运动裤的裤带，上前半步，低头埋进了你的胸口。另一只手也不闲着，挤了两下挣开了内衣搭扣。  
   
轰一声，羞赧像是朵烟花，炸开在你的心口。毛茸茸的脑袋贴着前胸，内衣脱落带来的凉意和少年火热的喘息交汇，陌生的快慰让你情难自已的软了身子，抬手捏上李鹤东的肩颈，微凉的触感稍稍缓和了燥热，你自然而然地开始往他身上凑。这么一来，倒是把敏感的挺翘直直送到了他的嘴边。  
李鹤东的舌头蓄意的打转儿，虎牙时不时的故意蹭过。他一手摁住了姑娘的后腰，一手握上了浑圆的胸脯。柔嫩的乳肉被拢在覆了薄茧的掌心，随着少年的力道变换着形状，隐隐有些紫红，却是难言的淫靡。“媳妇儿，我可没嫌你小……你这胸真是不像十八的……”含含糊糊的声音响起，让你臊红了脸。你有些羞恼的推了推李鹤东的肩膀，“你，你别说话。”话一出口，腻乎乎的，倒吓了自己一跳。李鹤东的动作停了停，却是闷闷的笑了起来。他挺起腰，亮晶晶的黑眸对上你的，一把扣住下颌制止了你的躲闪。  
“你他妈快要了我的命了……”嗓子干的发涩，心火越烧越旺。虽然穿了宽松的运动裤，李鹤东倒觉得自己快被勒死了。长久以来难以消弭的欲望一点点窜了上来，活泛的再也压不住。本来就是二十几岁的少年，对床上的事儿，哪有什么自制可言？他揉胸的动作没停，伸手拉开了抽屉，翻着盒剩了一半的安全套。李鹤东喘了口气，拎起一个随手扔在了隔壁的床上，刚想拦腰抱起你，却忽然想到了什么，生生停了下来。  
“怎，怎么了？”看着李鹤东一瞬间变了的脸色，你有些疑惑，顺便趁着这时候缓缓喘匀了自己赶不上趟的呼吸。李鹤东没有回答你，他抬了胳膊，抓住自己床铺上堆叠的被子，一把扯了下来，顺手摊在了下铺上。做完这一切，他才回了身，跨了半步，把你捞进了怀里。  
   
被人推着躺进了软绵绵的被褥间，你也顺从着任由李鹤东拽下了你的裤子。全身上下只剩了条内裤，你有些不自在的磨蹭了下膝盖，不去看他愈发张扬侵略的眼神。  
深蓝色的被窝里躺着个几乎赤裸的漂亮姑娘，李鹤东本能的舔过了嘴唇。梦里和某些特别的时刻，他曾无数次想象过这幅香艳场景，每一次他都难以控制的着迷，每一次他都放纵自己沉沦。等到这景色实实在在的出现在自己身前，他却忽然生了些不现实感。说实话，他不是第一次。但这样澎湃的血脉贲张，这样鲜活的缠绵爱意，却是前所未有。李鹤东蹬落了自己的裤子，弯腰压上了赐予他一切美妙的姑娘。  
   
身上被烫的像是发了烧的少年裹住，你觉得自己也快要跟他一起燃尽。你有些难受的动了动腿，不期然的剐蹭过李鹤东坚挺的下身，下一秒就被摁住了腰。“别急哈，要不然你太疼了。”因为隐忍，他的声音低沉微哑，落在你耳边，倒成了无与伦比的催情妙药。你哼了一声，伸手勾住了他的脖子。“你哪儿来的……那个啊……”想起那只剩了半盒的安全套，你心里有些发闷。听了这话，李鹤东一挑眉毛，眼里闪过丝狡黠。“啊！”有些粗砺的指尖摩挲过肚脐，最终停在了你的腿间。内裤隐约透了潮湿，这会儿也被轻轻的拨到了一边。作乱的指尖滑向了从未经过人事的禁地，你惊喘出声，又赶忙闭上了嘴，别过头去不肯看他。“我懒得洗床单儿……”李鹤东俯下身子，贴着你耳边沉沉的解释。  
“……什么？”  
“见天儿看得见吃不着的，合着你想憋死你爷们儿？”说着话也不消停，李鹤东的手指也顺着濡湿没入了你紧窄的下身，轻轻抵了进去，摸索着来到了那层阻碍的边儿上。你嘤咛着，敏感的身子被激荡的快感刺激着，几乎说不出句完整的话，也没有心思去听明白身上人的话。下意识摆了摆腰，湿热的甬道倒是把李鹤东吞的越来越深。“这不……让你吃了嘛……”你本能的回应着，小手抓上了李鹤东的臂弯。  
身下的姑娘小脸儿潮红，腿间被搅的一片水泽，李鹤东勾了勾唇，揩去了额角的细汗，握住人柔若无骨的小手，按在了自己早已涨的发疼的分身上。覆着小巧的手重重摸了几把，李鹤东难耐的喘了口气。  
   
迷迷糊糊的感觉胯间被人隐晦的抬了一抬，再睁开眼，瞧见了李鹤东贴上你腿根的脸颊。  
“你，你别……”你无助的蜷起了腿，却始终抗不过男人情动时的力道。“别乱动……我可不想让你哭……”李鹤东喃喃低语，温柔到了心坎儿上，也带着不能拒绝的霸道。内裤一抖一抖的挂在了脚踝上，刚刚在你口腔里纵情的舌尖慢慢顶上了发颤的穴口。少年存了心思模仿交合的动作，一进一退间带起片涌动的春潮。从未止歇过的快感堆积累加，一步一步把你推向了情欲的深渊。断断续续的呻吟终于从口中溢出来，你身子抖了一抖，只觉得一股热意滚落心头——算作了和李鹤东的第一次高潮。  
 

李鹤东低头望了望洇了水渍的被褥，是一小片深色的痕迹。他心头滔天的渴望未能纾解，反而更甚。三下两下的扔开了自己的内裤，蓄势待发的下半身有些恶意的蹭了蹭姑娘泛着水光的大腿内侧，换来人几乎微不可察的战栗。李鹤东沉下了身子，抬手托起姑娘的细腰，抵在了人湿腻的腿心。  
   
“宝贝儿，看看我。”  
身上少年的话像是带了回声。散了神的你聚拢了心思，抬头对上他深不见底的眸子，一汪浓墨里，浸着你小巧又轻颤的身影。

“有点儿疼，别怕。”李鹤东的声音轻的像声叹息。

   
他真的挺身进来的那一刻，你还是被逼出了眼泪。先前的快感被疼痛浇灭，身子倒像是活生生被人撕开。你疼的一缩，下身条件反射似的绞紧，指甲就深深地嵌进了李鹤东的皮肉里。身上人也被你骤然收紧的腿心刺激的晃了晃身子，生生停了下来，不敢再有动作。  
一个接一个的吻落在了你颈侧，耳边，眼角，鼻尖。李鹤东的气息不大稳，姑娘泪眼婆娑，身子却缠他缠的紧，他现在实在是——被折磨着，也被冲上脑袋的灭顶快感吞噬着。抬手抹去了泪珠，他不太清醒，却终归见不得护得好好的姑娘，因为他委屈着。  
 

 

“媳妇儿，放松……一会儿就好了……”软绵绵的安慰对你来说，像是持续了一个世纪。痛感消弭了大半，你也略略恢复了神志。抬眼望着面色克制，高挺鼻梁上沾了层汗水的李鹤东，你有些心软。“东东……我没事了……”动了下腰，还好。

李鹤东猛地一抬头，捋了捋湿透的刘海儿，大掌再一次贴上了后腰。姑娘的话犹如天籁，唤醒了蛰伏许久的沉默野兽。

 

 

第一次是什么？  
是吱呀摇晃的上下铺，是颤巍巍的少女胸前翻腾的白浪，是不羁的少年一下快过一下的冲撞。是团成一堆丢在地上的校服外套，是傍晚宿舍里弥漫的粘腻汗味儿，是一生只有一次的灿烂青春。

 

 

许多年后的李鹤东，面对自己荒唐的年少往事，终究只说了一句迷途知返。  
他不是浪子，因为浪子永远也不会回头。窝在狭窄硬板床上的那个深宵，他也只是个期望过一生一世的少年。李鹤东的迷途是血色，是暴戾，是鼓噪的脉搏，是痴缠的清辉夜。他乘上了返航的船，而自己的姑娘消散在身后的迷途里。

 

 

李鹤东搂紧了怀里呼吸清浅的人，疲惫至极，可全无睡意。他抬头盯着上铺的木板上刻下的歪歪扭扭的痕迹，东一句西一句，颠三倒四，不成文章。  
他忽然意识到，这是他将永远爱着的姑娘啊。

永远，永远爱着。

 

END  
 


End file.
